Warrior Cats: A feathers tale
by MewSkull130
Summary: Thunderclan has a new member! Feahterpaw, she's a happy go lucky apprentice, but when horror stricks the forest a new prophecy is created 'Feathers and scales! put them together to get a tale' WHAT DOES IT MEAN! READ AND FIND OUT   total sum fail
1. Chapter 1

Mewskull130: Hi!1 i'm back! i'm sorry about shugo high not being updated yet! but i'm at my aunts! and the next chapter is on my laptop and my laptop is at my house! so im on her laptop!

Tigerstar: Well that was just stupid not to bring it!

Mewskull130: WTF WHY ARE YOU HERE YOUR DIED!

Tigerstar: i came back because im in the story!

mewskull130: l - l ! Fine just do the disclaimer

Tigerstar: MEWSKULL130 DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS, SHE ONLY OWNS THE PLOT LINES AND HER CHARACTER! so ya enjoy! but i dont see how you would enjoy this story at all!

Chapter 1

In the thunderclan camp's nursery, sandstorm was nursing her new kit. The kit was a light gray she-cat with black stripes. Firestar walked in with graystripe not far behind. Sandstorm purred at the sight of her mate firestar. He looked down to the little fluffy kit. Who was mewing at the new scents. Firestar put his nose on the kits side.

" Welcome Featherkit..." He said, Graystripe gasped.

"F-featherkit..." He asked, Firestar nodded.

" So Feathertails name will continue, i was also planning on letting you be her mentor." Firestar replied, graystripe nodded.

~ 6 moons later, featherkit is now featherpaw, and graystripe is her mentor~

Featherpaw jumped on her mentor, her claws clawed his sides. He shook her off. She hit the ground but got up, her silver eyes flashing with amusment. Graystripe purred, as she jumped at him, he nimbily moved out of the way.

" ok thats enough Featherpaw!" he said, she nodded and walked over to him. they then padded off to Thunderclan camp. Sandstorm was there waiting for them.

" hello graystripe, and hello to you my dear daughter." She purred Featherpaw, touched noses with her, then dashed into camp for some fresh~kill

" Sandstorm when do you think, she'll be able to talk?" Graystripe asked now worried for his apprentice.

" I dont know graystripe, Leafpool said, maybe another moon..." Sandstorm said walking after her daughter.

mewlover11: SHORTEST THING EVERY I KNOW!

Tigerstar: Why cant featherpaw talk?

Mewskull130: that will be explained in the next chapter now for some words.

I WILL ACCEPT YOUR CHARATERS! only 5 characters though one per person! SO THE FIRST 5 REVIEWS I GET WILL GET THERE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!

Tigerstar: so ya R&R


	2. The Golden Flower of Starclan

Chapter 2

Mewskull: OK THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER SO ENJOY! OH AND I WANT TO THANK MOSSLEAF OF SWIFTCLAN FOR REVIEWING AND SENDING IN HER CHARACTER RAINPAW! X3 THANK FOR THAT YOUR NOW IN THE STORY! OK ENJOY!

Featherpaw was eating a plump mouse by the apprentice den, when her friend Rainpaw padded of with a squirrel in her mouth. Featherpaw looked up and purred, Rainpaw plopped down next to her.

" So how was training with GrayStripe today?" Rainpaw asked, taking a bite out of her squirrel, Featherpaw, nodded an o.k. Rainpaw Sighed, her blue-gray fur shinning in the sun.

" You really need to start talking." Featherpaw sighed to, and nodded. But it wasn't her fault she couldn't talk, she never was able no matter how hard she tried, and Rainpaw knew that. At that moment LeafPool came over.

" Hello you two" She purred.

" Hello LeafPool!" Rainpaw greeted the medicine cat.

" I need you two to do me a favor, can you do that for me?" she asked, Rainpaw and Featherpaw both jumped up. They love helping out how ever they can. Especially if LeafPool Sent them out. She always ended up giving them a way of getting into an adventure.

" Good, now listen I need you two to go to that cave I showed you. In there you'll find a golden flower, get it and bring it to me. With that I might be able to sooth your through and you might be able to talk." LeafPool said, after that Rainpaw, and Featherpaw where dashing out of the camp. LeafPool Purred.

"Such energetic apprentices"

Featherpaw, walked into the damp cave, with Rainpaw next to her. They looked around for the golden flower LeafPool told them about but found nothing.

" she should have gave us a better explanation on how to find it" Rainpaw said her voice full of annoyance. Featherpaw nodded, but was happy. She might be able to talk if they found the flower. Featherpaw, walked further into the cave, stopping she heard water, she headed towards the sound, and found a little stream running through the cave, in the center of the stream was a little gray rock, with a crack on the top. Growing in the crack was the golden flower! It's peddles shone brightly from the rays of sun falling through a hole in the ceiling of the cavern. Featherpaw turned to go get Rainpaw, but saw a cat in front of her. He was a golden color, with white paws and a white tipped tail. His eyes where an amazing emerald color. He was also a large cat ( not fat just in size X3). He starred down at Featherpaw, then purred.

" welcome little kit" he said in a deep voice. Featherpaw was taken a back by this. He just called her a _kit, last time she checked she wasn't a kit. He laughed slightly._

" I'm sorry I guess my eyes are playing tricks on me. I'm not as young as I use to. Forgive me. You must be a apprentice. You are from ThunderClan yes?" he asked Featherpaw nodded, she really wanted Rainpaw with her right now Rainpaw would be able to get her out of this. The golden tom must have notice her tense up.

" oh no need to worry young, ThunderClan Apprentice. I wont harm you." then he gasped " How rude of me I didn't tell you my name. I'm known as Goldenheart." he said, Featherpaw, slightly relaxed.

" FEATHERPAW! WHERE ARE YOU FEATHERPAW!" Rainpaw's voice echoed off the cave walled, Goldenheart looked around.

" seems your friend is looking for you. Good luck oh and you are welcome to take the flower" he said then jumped up onto a ledge and disappear. Rainpaw came around the corner and dashed to Featherpaw.

" There you are did- oh YOU DID! YOU FOUND THE FLOWER!" Rainpaw said happily. She swam to the rock and climbed up, biting down on the stem she pulled it out of the crack, and swam back. They left the cave, and started to head home. To their little camp.

Everyone of ThunderClan sat under high ledge, as LeafPool mixed the flower seeds, with some herbs. Featherpaw, sat in front of her watching, getting excited of finally being able to talk. Rainpaw was next to her mother Mille, along with her father, and Featherpaw's mentor GrayStripe.

" OK! They are mixed" LeafPool enounced, pushing the mixer to Featherpaw. She looked around. Seeing SquirrelFlight, With Sandstorm. Featherpaw took a deep breath and licked the mixer up. It was sweet and felt good as it slide down her through. She closed her eyes, suddenly a cold rush was felt. She opened her eyes, and found her self no longer in the camp. She stood up and looked around suddenly fear engulfed her. She looked, and started to run. She stopped in front of a large tree. The largest she has ever seen. It's leafs where a beautiful blue. Featherpaw was in awe, she was to busy looking at the sight to notice, three cats pad up to her.

" Welcome Featherpaw" a sweet voice said, Featherpaw turned to see, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, and Feathertail.

" welcome to StarClan" Bluestar said, Featherpaw's eyes widened. Fear once again spread through her body. Feathertail laughed.

" No don't worry you are not died." she said. Featherpaw let out the breath she was holding. Spottedleaf walked up to her. And put her nose on Featherpaw's through.

" may the voice of a beautiful harmony be spoken. Let the voice of a lullaby be unlocked." then She backed up. Bluestar did the same thing, but said something else.

" a silky voice is being born. Let a voice of many songs be formed." then it was Feathertail's turn she walked up.

" the voice you hold is one of Starclan, with it a part of you must change." Featherpaw felt sleepy, she fell to the ground and her eyes closed. A sweet darkness engulfed her.

Mewskull: HOLY CHEESE! IT'S A CLIFF HANGER OH HOW THEY ANNOY ME! SO I'LL ANNOY YOU! OH HOW I'M MEAN! ANYWAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	3. The prophecy

Chapter 3

Featherpaw's eyes fluttered opened. Rays of sun fell through the root roof on a den. She sat up and looked around. She recognized she was in the medicine cats den. LeafPool came in with some moss and noticed Featherpaw awake.

" Featherpaw! Your awake t-" Then she froze, she eyed Featherpaw strangely. " F-Featherpaw, your stripes….. T-there different." She gasped, Featherpaw, walked over to the pool of water that LeafPool made, and gasped. Her stripes where different. They where in different places. And shaped differently. Also something was off about her fur. It looked softer and feathery. Then the memories of her dream came to her.

" LeafPool! Get me to FireStar I have to tell him something" Featherpaw said. LeafPool Gasped again, Featherpaw's voice, it was sweet, and soft. But was serious. LeafPool Nodded, and dashed out of the den with Featherpaw following.

" So is this it. I can talk, but that dream, what those cats said to me. Why did I have to change, it also was like they wanted to tell me something else." Featherpaw though. She stopped when she stood in front of her fathers den, she walked in with out asking. FireStar looked up. Sandstorm was next to him, along with SquirrelFlight, brambleclaw, GrayStripe, Millie, and Rainpaw. When Featherpaw walked in Rainpaw jumped to her paws, and dashed to her.

"Featherpaw! We where so worried, you just passed out after eating the mixer, are you ok. Can you talk? Why are your stripes different?" Rainpaw asked/said. Featherpaw let out a laugh, not one of her quiet ones from before but a real live laugh.

" I'm fine Rainpaw, and yes as you can see and hear I can talk! And I don't know about my stripes but I have to tell my father something" Featherpaw said, everyone gasped. " Ok you cats have to stop doing that"

" Featherpaw, your voice….I-it's beautiful…" Sandstorm said in awe. Rainpaw was then jumping.

" Holy StarClan! Featherpaw that's wonderful!"

" yes it is, now Featherpaw you said you have something to say to me?" FireStar asked, Featherpaw nodded and told the sorry of her dream.

" F-Feathertail visited you…" GrayStripe asked, Featherpaw nodded.

" So did Bluestar, and Spottedleaf. I remember the stories the elders told me and Rainpaw when we where kits." Featherpaw added.

" you said it looked like they wanted to tell you something else, wonder what it was.." Brambleclaw said,

" maybe they'll visit her tonight to tell her the rest." SquirrelFlight said everyone nodded.

" Hey isn't tonight full moon?" Millie asked, FireStar nodded.

" and I know who I'm taking."

When it hit sun set, FireStar called the clan meeting. Featherpaw sat close to Rainpaw. Who was eager to see who was going. Featherpaw wasn't paying attention though her mind started to wonder, but it wasn't on the dream.

" That cat….Goldenheart…. Who is he exactly. What clan is he from… and why was he in that cave?" she kept reeling those questions through her head. But she was knocked out of her thoughts when Rainpaw hit her with a paw.

" Featherpaw don't just stand there lets go!"

" huh? Go where?"

" to the meeting! We get to go!" Rainpaw cheered and dashed to the waiting cats, Featherpaw got up and followed her. She looked at the other cats, CloudTail, brightheart, sandstorm, GrayStripe, Millie, dustpelt, and Ashpelt where going to. Featherpaw stuck close to Rainpaw, as they headed to the clan meetings. They hit a small stream where a log was and where about to go over when a figure appeared on the other side, the full moons rays shinning off the golden body.

" Goldenheart…." Featherpaw whispered. Goldenheart walked over the log to the group of cats, he looked down to FireStar.

" ThunderClan leader, I wish to talk to a cat named Featherpaw." Goldenheart said.

" Featherpaw…how does he know you?" Rainpaw whispered to Featherpaw.

" I meet him in the cave while looking for the flower."

" but you couldn't take then, so how does he know your name?"

" he must have heard it from someone.

" sounds like a stalker to me" Featherpaw, looked a Rainpaw, who only shrugged.

" How do you know Featherpaw" FireStar asked, his voice full of anger and confusion.

" I meet the young apprentice in the cave, but this Is argent please allow me to talk to her." Goldenheart said, Featherpaw pushed her way through the cats, she looked up at Goldenheart,

" hello Featherpaw" he said laying down so he was now eye level with her.

" Hello Goldenheart." she said, Goldenheart purred.

" I see you did put the flower to good use."

" ya, well what is it?" Goldenheart, sighed.

" ah yes the message, last night I was visited by a cat who said she was Bluestar. She said to tell you this.

' Feathers, Feathers, Scales, Scales, but them together, to get a tale'." he said, Featherpaw was confused, then she heard her father gasp.

" I-it's a prophecy!"

" what's up with our clan getting all of these prophecy cats!" CloudTail asked the sky, Rainpaw walked up to Featherpaw.

" s-so what does it mean" she asked Goldenheart, he looked at her then to FireStar.

" that is all what this Bluestar told me I must go. Good luck Featherpaw" He said then got up and started to walk off. Featherpaw watched him go. Something was tucking on her heart.

" Goldenheart….. I know you have something to do with this prophecy." she thought. Everyone then started to head off to the meeting, they all agreed to not tell anyone….yet.

Mewskull: Chapter four will be the meeting!


	4. Howling to the moon

Me: Okay thank you to wolfy101 for sending in you character Wolfkit we will be using here so yay! X3 Tigerstar if you would.  
>Tigerstar: (Sighs) Mewskull130 doesn't own warriors...<p>Chapter 3: Howling to the moon.<p>

Featherpaw, glanced at Rainpaw. She was avoiding Feahterpaw's eyes at all costs, Featherpaw was worried. She looked down and sighed.  
>She got up and padded away from Rainpaw, slightly depressed that her best friend who she considered a sister was ignoring her. " You okay" Featherpaw looked up to see, a brown tabby aprentice, he had white paws, and flary amber eyes, that burned into her soft silver ones, she looked down feeling her cheeks grow slightly warm.<br>" I-i'll be fine..." She said cursing herself for stuttering. she heard him chuckled.  
>" Your from Thunderclan right. Firestars Daughter." He asked, she nodded and looked up.<br>" I'm Amberpaw. From Shadowclan, pleasure to meet you" He stated, Featherpaw smiled slightly and nodded.  
>" Nice to meet you Amberpaw"<p>

When they meeting broke, Feahterpaw walked behind the other cats looking for Rainpaw. She caught sight of her sneakign away from the group and dashed into the brush. Featherpaw tilted her head and followed her friend. She Followed Rainpaw, all the way onto the no-man part of the territory and tilted her head again. "Rainpaw!" She shouted, Rainpaw stopped and looked down. Featherpaw Padded next to her friend tilting her head.  
>"Rainpaw...Whats wrong why are you-" Rainpaw pounced on Feathpaw, knocking them to the ground, Featherpaw, wiggled and pushed Rainpaw off, staring at her in shock.<br>"R-rainpaw?"  
>"SHUT UP!" She pounced again, but Featherpaw moved out of the way. And dodged a few more blows, Featherpaw heard Rainpaw growl and saw her starting to shake. "Rainpaw..."<br>" shut up" Rainpaws voice was soft and whispery. "Just shut up Featherpaw..." Featherpaw flinched, at the sound of Rainpaw spitting her name.  
>" what did i do wrong.."<br>" Y-you dont know, your a prophecy cat now. You'll be to good for me.." Featherpaw frowned at Rainpaw. and stepped up to her.  
>" Rainpaw, your my best friend... Your like sister to me." She said, to her resting her tail on rainpaws shoulder. Rainpaw looked up at Featherpaw.<br>" It'll stay like that?" Featherpaw smiled and nodded.  
>" Of course" They heard a whimped from a bush and turned to it. Rainpaw looked at Featherpaw confused. They walked over and looked into the push. A Kit laid there, She had black fur with gold spots, White paws. She was shivering her fur clung to her body and they could clearly see the kits ribbs.<br>" Oh my starclan!" Rainpaw shouted and dove into the bush curling up next to the kit, pushing Her into her warm fur. The kit nuzzled into Rainpaws pelt and mewed weakly. Featherpaw, starred at the kit.  
>" Poor thing..." Rainpaw said, nuzzling the kit. " What do we do?"<br>" We take her back to the clan. We cant leave her out here." Rainpaw, nodded and nuzzled the kit a bit more. she stood up and nudged the kit a bit.  
>The kit blinked and stared opened her eyes, Featherpaw looked down at the kits eyes. She had one Amber one and one misty gray one.<br>" come on" Rainpaw whispered at the kit who stood up. And walked next to rainpaw, Featherpaw walked on the other side of the kit, smiling.  
>" Wonder why the kit was all alone" Rainpaw asked, the kit looked up at Rainpaw and tilted her head.<br>"mama?" She asked her voice horse, Featherpaw laughed and rainpaws shoocked expression.  
>" N-no.." The kit turned to featherpaw.<br>" mama?" It was rainpaws turn to laugh, Featherpaw shook her head.  
>" No sorry..."<p>

Firestar, Sandstorm, Millie, and Graystripe sat at the entacne to the camp, When Featherpaw, and Rainpaw came into few the four dashed to them.  
>"Featherpaw! Rainpaw where have you been we have been worried" Sandstorm said narrowing her eyes.<br>"Um, whats with the kit?" Graystipe asked, nodding towards the kit who hit behing Rainpaw.  
>" We found her.." Rainpaw said, The kit hissed softly as Millie slowly approched the kit.<br>" Well isn't she different..." She said, Firestar nodded.  
>" Yes. Indeed" Sandstorm picked up the kit by the scruff. The kit wiggle, trying to get down.<br>" We'll take her to the nursery. Appleseed, could take care of her." Millie said and padded off with sandstorm following. Featherpaw and Rainpaw, walked back to the apprentice den. They where the only two apprentices so far. Featherpaw curled up in her moss nest, with Rainpaw Curling up next to her. Featherpaw closed her eyes, but for a second she thought she heard a wolf howl...

She was woken up by a soft mewing. She opened her eyes and looked up to see The black kit staring at her. she sat up and bobbed rainpaw with her paw.  
>" Wha.." Rainpaw said, and sat up yawning. she opened her eyes, and looked at the kit.<br>" mama's" She said, and sat infront of them.  
>" No not mama's" Rainpaw said, sighing. Featherpaw smiled, and laughed.<br>" why not..." the kit said tilting her head.  
>" Because we didn't birth you" Rainpaw replied, the kit looked down.<br>" But my mama didn't want me she told me so..." Featherpaw and rainpaw glanced at each other. Rainpaw sighed.  
>" Okay...mama's" She said and kit squealed happily and jumped, hitting the roof on the den. She landed awkardly and held her head in her paws.<br>"Ouch!" Featherpaw laughed, and curled her tail around the kit, who quicky got over hitting her head and batted her tail.  
>" why is your tail so fluffy?" She asked, Featherpaw tilted her head.<br>" I dont know why.." Rainpaw laughed softly.  
>" Well why dont you look like you parents..." the kit asked looked up at Featherpaw. Featherpaw flinched, a bit and tiled her head.<br>" i-i dont know why..."

Me: OMG CLIFF HANGER! Okay i made Wolfkit (Who hasn't been named yet) Call Rainpaw and Feahterpaw mama, for fun X3. So ya, just for fun.  
>Lol so review<p>


End file.
